wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Edme
Edme MacHeath (pronunced Ed-me) is one-eyed wolf from the Carreg Gaer of the MacHeath Clan. She is currently part of the Watch, along with Faolan. Even though she has one-eye, Edme isn't really a malcadh, her eye was torn out as pup by no other than Dunbar MacHeath. Description Edme is a small and young she-wolf﻿. She has rusty fur with patches, along with a black nose. Edme has one eye, because her other one was torn out as a pup. Her remaining eye is green. Family Akira- Mother Shadow Wolf In Shadow Wolf, Edme was one of the only female gnaw wolf, along with Tearlach. She also only had one eye and was from the MacHeath Clan. Edme was the first to notice Faolan's carving of the Great Wolf constellation that was made from a bear's point of view and she liked it. After she compared wolves to cougars, Heep bit her ear and made it bleed, due to an "insult of their species". This makes all of the other gnaw wolves mad. This ended in them all showing dominance over Heep, by standing on him and pushing on him shoulders, including little Edme herself. In the gaddergnaw ''games when the gnaw wolves formed a ''byrrgis, ''Edme attacked the deer after Faolan fell. This way she won in second place, along with her smart and quick thinking. When they were carving stories on bones, Edme carved about her missing eye, and how she felt as though it was a guide to her. In the end, Edme became a member of the Watch because of her story of her eye. She became part of the Watch with Faolan. Watch Wolf ﻿In Watch Wolf, Edme realizes that on her ''Slaan Leat, a journey towards truth, that the tummfraw she was told to go to by the Fengo, she feels no connection . It is later revealed by two she-wolves, Ingliss and Kyran, that she was never born a malcadh, but was made one by the cheiftain of the MacHeaths,Dunbar. After being told this she travels to the MacHeath clan to announce that she will go to the Watch as a free runner,a wolf who does not represent any clan at the Watch. She arrives at the clan on Litha Eve, therefor most of the wolves are tipsy on the litha rose's juice. As she enters the camp the wolves around her stop they're howling and stare at her in dismay. She walks towards the gadderheal and see's that Dunbar MacHeath, the cheiftain of the MacHeaths, is tipsy. Dunbar's muzzle was thick with blood fom the Litha thorns. Dunbar calls her a cursed one and asks if they've rejected her already, In response Edme raises her hackles and commands him to call the raghnaid. Edme trvels to the ring with Faolan. They stop and rest before head on. While they rest Edme plays with a bear cub named Toby.(Faolan sleeps at this time) Faolan awakes in time to shoo Edme away before the mother, Bronka, wakes up. Personality Even with one eye, Edme is able to see more than other wolves, inside and out. She is a small, young brave she-wolf and the most remarkable thing about her is her spirit. Beside coming from the brutal MacHeath Clan, Edme has a good cheer, and always wanting to cheer up someone. She is also very kind and sweet, and is usaully in a good mood.﻿ ﻿ Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Malcadhs Category:Gnaw Wolves Category:Watch Members Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:MacHeath Wolves Category:Main Characters Category:Characters